Dark Passion Play
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Enquanto amasse, ele se manteria vivo. Enquanto sonhasse, ela se manteria lúcida. Mas ambos sabiam que a morte e a loucura sempre estariam por perto, espreitando. Universo Alternativo. Royai. EdWin. Baseada nas letras de “Dark Passion Play”, do Nightwish


_**FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: DARK PASSION PLAY**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Enquanto amasse, ele se manteria vivo. Enquanto sonhasse, ela se manteria lúcida. Mas ambos sabiam que a morte e a loucura sempre estariam por perto, espreitando. Universo Alternativo. Royai. EdWin. Baseada nas letras de "Dark Passion Play", do Nightwish._

_**Shipper:**__ Roy Mustang / Riza Hawkeye; Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell_

_**Classificação:**__ PG13_

_**Completa?**__ – Não. Ela será dividida em capítulos, e eu vou postando à medida que for escrevendo._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alguns personagens não são meus. Não tenho fins lucrativos._

_**Nota da autora:**__ I'm back in black... yes, I'm baaack in blaaaaack!!!!! __É ao som de ACDC que eu volto à vida no FF dot Net. Me desculpem pelas eras de sumiço, uma conjunção de fatores (mudança de cidade, vestibular, etc, etc, etc) me obrigou a desaparecer. Mas aqui estou novamente, trazendo para vocês essa nova fanfic. Ela é baseada nas letras do álbum mais recente do Nightwish, Dark Passion Play. Eu não o ouvi inteiro (só Eva e Amaranth), mas as letras foram o suficiente para que eu me apaixonasse. Cada capítulo terá o nome de uma música, e um trecho dela. Espero que gostem, porque juro que estou dando o meu melhor. Beijos!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Capítulo 1: The poet and the pendulum**_

_The end.___

_The songwriter's dead.__  
__The blade fell upon him__  
__Taking him to the white lands__  
__Of Empathica__  
__Of Innocence__  
__Empathica__  
__Innocence__  
_

Riza Hawkeye observava, da janela do seu apartamento, uma movimentação estranha nos andares de baixo. Havia ambulâncias, e carros de polícia, e montes de pessoas em volta de alguma coisa na calçada. Chovia muito naquela noite, mas isso não foi suficiente para dispersar os curiosos. Ela mesma sentia as gotas pesadas da chuva sobre a sua franja loura e comprida, que teimava em cobrir seus olhos cor de terra avermelhada.

Havia alguém caído na calçada. Provavelmente alguém que pensou que talvez a maneira mais simples de resolver os problemas era um vôo direto entre a cobertura do Edifício Sunrise e o chão, quatorze andares abaixo. Não era o primeiro, e certamente não seria o último suicida que ela veria sob a sua janela, mas havia naquela noite alguma coisa diferente, algo inexplicável.

Ela vestiu um casaco sobre uma blusa com o logotipo de uma famosa universidade. Riza era estudante de direito, mantida pela família num pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. Seu pai era rico, um industrial bem-sucedido, alguém que parecia concentrar tudo e todos a seu redor, mas seus contatos se resumiam em um telefonema por mês para que se acertasse a quantia da qual ela precisaria até o próximo telefonema. Era o suficiente para ela, e para ele também, aparentemente. Geralmente, a loura não era curiosa, e preferia cuidar dos próprios assuntos e deixar os dos outros de lado. Mas alguma coisa naquele corpo caído sete andares abaixo das janelas do seu pequeno apartamento com infiltrações e baratas a estava puxando até lá. E, assim, tomou um elevador que a levou até o andar térreo, e de lá, caminhou com passos cadenciados e seguros até a calçada.

Quando viu o corpo, quase se decepcionou. Era _aquilo_ que estava tão ansiosa para ver?

Era Damian Gilmore, o bêbado oficial do Edifício Sunrise. Depressivo e anti-social, quase nunca saía do seu apartamento, a não ser quando começava a discutir violentamente com o síndico às três da manhã, nos dias em que ele tentava cobrar a taxa de condomínio. Era um escritor fracassado que, desistindo de vender livros, dedicava-se a publicar poemas na Internet. A polícia já havia criado um isolamento e coberto o rosto, mas ela podia ver uma tatuagem no braço direito, descoberto. Uma fênix. A coisa da qual se lembrava mais claramente daquele homem, porque foi a primeira em que prestou atenção. Lamentou um pouco por ele, e por sua família, embora soubesse que estava soando tão falsa quanto era possível, e deu as costas, dirigindo-se novamente para o elevador na mesma passada cadenciada e segura de sempre.

–Srta. Hawkeye? Espere, por favor – então, uma voz desconhecida a fez parar no meio do saguão e se virar. Era um policial, que parecia ansioso para terminar logo e ir embora – Precisamos falar com a senhorita.

–Eu nem o conhecia – ela disse, num tom calmo, mas vazio de emoções – Quer dizer, raríssimas vezes nos esbarrávamos no corredor, e conhecia as histórias dele pelo que os vizinhos me diziam, mas é só.

–Estranho... – disse o policial – Encontramos, entre as roupas dele, uma carta para você.

"Será que o patife andou mexendo na minha correspondência?", pensou ela imediatamente, enquanto pegava o envelope que o homem fardado estendia na sua direção. Não tinha remetente, mas isso não era o mais estranho. Riza se comunicava praticamente apenas por e-mails, e não recebia cartas manuscritas há anos.

–Como se trata de um caso de suicídio, essa carta não será retida conosco – continuou o policial, falando de uma forma que parecia automática – Caso você descubra alguma coisa, entre em contato.

Ela meneou a cabeça, afirmativamente, e com uma despedida rápida, foi para o elevador, andando rápido. Por sorte, estava sozinha. Não queria que os vizinhos pensassem que ela tinha algum tipo de relação como um homem como Damian Gilmore.

Naquela carta, porém, ele parecia não perceber isso.

Era um poema. Depressivo, como tudo o mais que Gilmore escrevia. Ela costumava freqüentar o site de poemas onde ele publicava, e todos eles indicavam dor e desespero. Eram fortes, ásperos, mas estavam tão impregnados de sinceridade e sentimento que Riza gostava deles. Por alguma razão, ela não conseguia associar aquele poeta sensível e solitário ao bêbado do Sunrise. Aquele, porém, era diferente, mais confessional e desesperado que os outros. Era uma carta de despedida. E estava endereçada a ela, por alguma razão.

_Segundo ladrão à direita de Cristo_

_Cortado ao meio – infanticídio_

_O mundo irá se regozijar hoje_

_Enquanto os corvos se banqueteiam com o poeta apodrecendo_

_Todos devem enterrar a si mesmos_

_Sem um pacote para enterrar o coração de pedra_

_Agora ele está em casa, no inferno, e serve bem a ele_

_Assassinado pelo sino, soando pela sua despedida_

_A manhã veio, sobre o seu altar_

_Restos da peça da paixão escura_

_Interpretada pelos seus amigos, sem vergonha_

_Cuspindo em seu túmulo enquanto eles vêm._

_Vá embora, fuja, voe para longe_

_Leve-me errante ao esconderijo do sonhador_

_Eu não posso chorar, porque o ombro chora mais_

_Eu não posso morrer, eu, uma meretriz para o mundo gelado_

_Me perdoe_

_Não tenho nada além de duas faces_

_Uma para o mundo_

_Uma para Deus_

_Salve-me_

_Eu não posso chorar, porque o ombro chora mais_

_Eu não posso morrer, eu, uma meretriz para o mundo gelado._

–Ele conseguiu ficar ainda mais pirado – sussurrou ela, para si mesma, lendo pela segunda vez o poema insano de Gilmore e tentando compreender por que diabos ele havia deixado aquilo para ela – Só pode ser. Bom, é uma carta de suicídio, isso é óbvio, mas nem nos conhecíamos... pensei que ele nem sabia o meu nome!

A movimentação de policiais continuava. Agora, além da calçada, vários deles subiam as escadas em direção ao apartamento de Damian, no terceiro andar. Mas Riza não queria mais agitação, e já se arrependia de ter saído do seu apartamento naquela noite. Ela teria aulas no dia seguinte, provas dali a duas semanas, e precisava se preparar. Se alguma coisa mudasse, ela saberia no dia seguinte, e poderia esperar.

O que ela não sabia era que tudo aquilo tinha _tudo_ a ver com ela...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No dia seguinte, o prédio voltara à calma de sempre. Riza acordou cedo, como sempre, e saiu de casa rápido, para a faculdade. Ela era uma pessoa simples: vestia-se despojadamente, e passava quase cem por cento do seu tempo usando jeans e tênis, com os cabelos presos num coque desleixado. Estava sempre com uma enorme mochila cheia de livros, e usava fones de ouvido quase o tempo todo. E aquela manhã não tinha absolutamente nada de diferente das outras: por isso, ela passou distraída pelo saguão, como fazia todas as manhãs.

Uma voz, porém, a fez parar na porta principal do Sunrise...

–Riza? – ela se virou. Era o síndico, pálido e desgrenhado – Bem... estou avisando todos os moradores para que não se assustem. Parece que agora o edifício é uma cena de crime.

–O quê? – disse ela, sem entender nada – Uma cena de crime? Quer dizer então que Damian...

–Exatamente – ele confirmou, sem deixá-la terminar a frase – As apurações preliminares estão descartando a hipótese de suicídio, e começam a trabalhar com assassinato.

–Isso não faz sentido nenhum – Riza sacudiu a cabeça – Ele se jogou do parapeito...

–A polícia descobriu que ele já estava morto quando caiu – disse o síndico – Estrangulamento. Os peritos vão passar o dia todo aqui e tentar averiguar quem fez isso.

Ela parou de respirar por alguns instantes, boquiaberta. _Assassinato?_ Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Gilmore podia ser um pouco insuportável às vezes, mas era inofensivo, e ela não podia compreender quem teria motivos para matá-lo. Quando finalmente voltou a articular as palavras, balbuciou, ainda se recusando a acreditar:

–Mas... como?

–Ainda não sabemos – o homem parecia tão perdido quanto ela – Provavelmente a polícia irá querer falar com você. Nossa, que cabeça a minha! Eu devo estar fazendo você se atrasar para a sua aula. Pode ir, Riza, e cuide-se.

–Está bem... – ela gaguejou, dando as costas, ainda aparvalhada – Obrigada...

Nem ela se lembrou de como fez o percurso entre o prédio e o ponto de ônibus, ou de como se lembrou de descer em frente ao campus, mas naquele dia a sua mente trabalhava a todo o vapor tentando absorver aquela notícia. Se ele havia sido assassinado, pensou, aquele poema não era uma carta de suicídio – era um pedido de socorro. Mas por que ela? Essa era a pergunta mais importante – e a que parecia ser mais impossível de responder.

–Srta. Hawkeye, está me ouvindo? – despertando-a dos seus devaneios, a voz roufenha da professora na frente da sala estava chamando a sua atenção – Ou será que a minha aula está entediante demais?

–Sinto muito, sra. Holmes – ela sacudiu a cabeça, com força, obrigando-se a manter o foco em sua aula de Legislação Criminal – Tivemos uma noite difícil, aconteceu um... acidente no prédio onde moro, e o tumulto não me deixou dormir. Não vai se repetir, eu prometo.

–Espero mesmo – a professora deu de ombros – Depois da aula quero falar com você.

"Mais essa ainda...". Ela tentou não parecer aborrecida para não complicar mais a sua situação, e assim que a aula terminou e todos saíram da sala, ela arrastou os pés até a mesa da professora Holmes, que nem sequer levantou os olhos na direção dela quando se aproximou.

–A senhora queria falar comigo? – o tom dela lembrava o de uma criança pedindo permissão para ir ao circo. A sra. Holmes, enfim, levantou o olhar na direção dela e disse:

–Você mora no Sunrise, não é? – Riza arregalou os olhos, sobressaltada – Uma aluna do primeiro ano também mora, e me contou tudo. Não foi exatamente um acidente, foi?

–A polícia considera a possibilidade de assassinato – as palavras pareciam espinhosas e cortantes quando saíram de sua boca – Isso me chocou um pouco. Eu era quase vizinha dele, e nunca pensei que alguém teria motivos para querer vê-lo morto.

–Não se preocupe, a polícia logo descobrirá – o tom da mulher agora parecia menos autoritário e mais gentil – Tente não se abalar com isso. Se quiser, posso pedir que você seja dispensada das outras aulas do dia, como essa aluna do primeiro ano de quem eu falei.

–Não, não, mas obrigada mesmo assim – Riza forçou-se a sorrir.

Ela deu as costas, e saiu em direção ao pátio. Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro e limpar sua mente. Quando a polícia a chamasse para depor, entregaria a carta e deixaria tudo nas mãos deles. Assim, cumpriria o seu dever de cidadã, tudo ficaria bem e, em breve, a paz voltaria a reinar em sua vida previsível de estudante urbana. Ou, pelo menos, assim esperava.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naquela noite, porém, tudo iria ficar ainda pior.

Ela chegou mais tarde do que de costume. Precisava terminar um trabalho, e ficou na biblioteca do campus até anoitecer. Voltou na hora do jornal das oito, e encontrou várias pessoas no saguão, em volta do aparelho de TV. Ela se aproximou rapidamente, e ouviu pela metade a notícia.

Era um pronunciamento oficial da polícia, em que se afirmava que o caso da morte de Damian Gilmore era um "assassinato torpe e brutal". Ela sentiu-se empalidecer, e apoiou-se numa das poltronas. Na TV, o policial dizia que as investigações já começavam e que logo o culpado seria apontado. Riza não quis ouvir mais, e saiu quase correndo na direção do elevador, respirando aliviada assim que a porta se fechou e o aparelho começou a subir.

Mas, ao parar no andar do seu apartamento...

–Lugarzinho interessante esse, não? – na porta do seu apartamento, havia um homem parado. Usava roupas escuras, e o cabelo era negro e despenteado. Ele era alto, e os olhos escuros e estreitos e o sorriso amplo e meio torto eram ao mesmo tempo belos e selvagens – Não me admira que Damian gostasse tanto daqui.

–Quem é você? – ela perguntou, irritada. Com toda a certeza, a última coisa que queria era agüentar deboches de alguém como aquele homem – O que está fazendo na porta da minha casa?

–Calminha, calminha – disse ele, enquanto se aproximava molemente – Meu nome é Roy Mustang. Você deve ser Riza Hawkeye, não é?

–Como sabe o meu nome?

–Eu recebi isso – ele estendeu um envelope a ela, que engoliu em seco ao reconhecer a letra: era a mesma do poema que recebera – Tinha o seu nome e endereço aqui, e me dizia para vir vê-la.

–Sinto muito, mas não posso ajudá-lo – ela balançou a cabeça – E, se me dá licença, eu tive um dia cheio hoje e ainda preciso estudar. Até qualquer dia, senhor Mustang.

–Você não está me entendendo – disse ele, agora sério – Precisamos mesmo conversar.

–Não tenho nada para falar com você. Nem sequer o conheço!

–Mas aparentemente você conhecia o Damian, senão ele não me diria para te ver.

–Se para você "conhecer" for um ou dois esbarrões no corredor, então sim, eu o conhecia – ela se virou, agora sim profundamente aborrecida – Mas não sei nada sobre o que aconteceu, e não posso lhe dar nenhum tipo de resposta. Agora, por favor, vá embora ou chamarei a segurança! – e bateu a porta com força, trancando-a sonoramente.

Mas Roy Mustang não estava disposto a desistir tão facilmente, e começou a bater na porta sem parar. A princípio, Riza tentou ignorá-lo, mas logo percebeu que a força de vontade dele era muito maior que a dela. A cabeça dela já doía, e o barulho parecia o som de um imenso sino de igreja soando dentro do seu crânio. Por fim, cansada, abriu a porta, e disse:

–Por favor, vá embora – ele a encarou, talvez surpreso por ela ceder tão rápido – Não sei como eu poderia te ajudar...

–Olha, confie em mim, tá bem? – o tom dele agora não tinha deboche ou ironia. Estava – será que ela estava ouvindo direito? – _suplicante_, como se ele estivesse desesperado – Duvido que Damian tenha me mandado aqui à toa, mas não posso falar disso aqui no corredor. Me deixe entrar, por favor!

–Como posso saber se você não é nenhum maníaco? – ela ainda insistiu, mas ele logo respondeu:

–Se eu quisesse fazer qualquer coisa, já teria entrado à força.

Por fim, ela se convenceu, e chamou-o para entrar. Seu apartamento, uma quitinete nem sempre muito organizada, era o ideal para uma estudante morando sozinha como ela, mas não o ideal para se receber visitas. Ela abriu espaço na mesa de refeições / escrivaninha, tirando uma pilha de livros em cima de uma das cadeiras e sentando-se na outra. Ofereceu um suco a Roy, que gentilmente recusou, e disse, sem rodeios:

–Bem, sr. Mustang, agora eu gostaria que me dissesse o que está havendo.

–Você deve saber que Damian era... bem, Damian era um completo desequilibrado – ele começou, sem encará-la – Sociopata, alcoólatra, depressivo. Mas era uma boa pessoa, isso eu posso dizer.

–E como você tem tanta certeza?

–Ele era meu irmão – ele respondeu num tom simples que a desarmou totalmente – Nos falávamos pouco, isso é verdade, mas nunca tive motivos para questionar o caráter dele.

–_Irmãos?_ – ela repetiu, encarando-o – Com toda a certeza, vocês não se parecem.

–Digamos que eu sou a parte da família que deu certo na vida – respondeu ele, com um sorriso um pouco amargo – Mas ele nunca aceitou ajuda. Não posso negar, ele era talentoso demais, mas estava muito deprimido e desmotivado.

–A polícia mencionou assassinato, você já deve saber – ela disse – Você tem alguma teoria?

–Sim – respondeu ele – Ele gostava de enigmas, e a última carta que recebi parece ser um deles – ele mostrou um papel – A primeira parte era igual a todas: ele me contava como estava indo a vida, se estava tudo bem, enfim... coisas normais.

–Vocês não conheciam _e-mail_, não? – ela perguntou, com um leve esboço de sorriso na face, que acabou sendo imitado por Roy.

–Somos meio antiquados com essas coisas – e voltou-se para a carta – Já a segunda parte era um poema. Ele também costumava me mandar alguns, antes de publicá-los no site. Os poemas dele geralmente são bem intensos, mas esse último, não sei... estava diferente.

Ela leu o poema, e sentiu-se gelar. Era exatamente o mesmo que havia recebido – ela se lembraria daqueles versos em qualquer lugar. Leu uma, duas, três vezes seguidas, e na quarta vez, disse lentamente:

–Eu recebi a mesma coisa – ela evitava encarar Roy – O mesmo poema sem sentido.

–Sem sentido, não – o outro defendeu o irmão – Sem um sentido _explícito_. Damian escreve... escrevia alguns poemas que ele chamava de quebra-cabeças. Ele fazia muito isso quando éramos adolescentes. Era uma espécie de jogo: eu precisava descobrir alguma coisa através das pistas que ele deixasse em poemas. Geralmente eu ganhava, mas levava algumas semanas.

–Eu só não entendo porque ele me mandou isso – Riza lançou outro olhar à carta sobre a mesa – Nós nem nos falávamos direito... Será que ele deixou pistas dos assassinos dele nesse poema? Mas, sendo assim, porque confiaria um segredo desses a alguém que ele mal conhecia?

–Leia o último parágrafo da carta, por favor – então, o homem disse, gentil – Talvez isso esclareça algumas coisas – ela o obedeceu, mesmo sem entender, e leu o último parágrafo:

_"Talvez você queira conhecer a moça gentil do apartamento 74. O nome dela é Riza Hawkeye, e ela é muito bonita e bondosa. Ela tem um olhar sincero, como eu não via há muito tempo – os olhos dela lembram o da nossa mãe. Acho que é alguém em quem se pode confiar. Os olhos dela dizem isso, e eles não mentem. Sabe, eles são castanhos, meio avermelhados, uma cor muito bonita, que você só entenderia se visse de perto. Se um dia tiver a chance, tente conhecê-la, e você entenderá tudo."_

–Isso é... constrangedor – disse ela, ao terminar de ler, corando furiosamente – Eu nunca percebi nada...

–Ele tinha razão – disse Roy, sem pensar, e ela corou ainda mais. Ele, então, tentou consertar – Sobre os seus olhos. Eles têm uma cor muito bonita. E realmente parecem sinceros.

–Não diga mais nada, por favor – ela gaguejou, agora com as mãos no rosto – Que pesadelo...

–Riza – e, então, a voz de Roy assumiu um tom baixo, subserviente – Olhe, Damian não era o tipo de cara que confiava nas pessoas. Ele era um paranóico, encontrava ameaças até dentro da geladeira. Se ele confiava em você, então eu posso confiar também. Por favor, me ajude. Por alguma razão, ele colocou a nós dois nessa charada, e eu estou disposto a ir até o fim.

Só então Riza percebeu o quanto Roy estava pálido, e que sob os olhos haviam pesadas olheiras. Ela não conseguira associar aquele rapaz belo e bem-vestido com um bêbado decadente como Damian, mas agora, ao prestar atenção em seus olhos negros e faiscantes, percebia que eles eram idênticos. Ela também não entendia o motivo. Ele parecia tê-la amado, em algum momento. Se não fosse isso, não haveria razão para se importar. Mas, se a amara realmente, por que nunca tentou uma aproximação?

–Eu posso tentar – disse ela, por fim – Não sei no que posso ajudar, mas vou tentar. Entenda, eu sou só uma estudante, não o conhecia e não te conheço, mas vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance.

–Obrigado – disse ele, com um sorriso, enquanto entregava um cartão – Acabei de abrir um escritório de arquitetura aqui na cidade. Qualquer coisa, é só me ligar, está bem?

–Você sabe que pode estar se envolvendo com algo perigoso, não sabe? – ela disse, cautelosa – Se alguém matou o seu irmão, com certeza não vai querer ninguém investigando.

–Sei disso – o outro confirmou, com um tom de voz sombrio – E, honestamente, estou disposto a correr o risco. É isso que a família faz.

"Só se for a sua", pensou Riza, amarga. "Até parece que alguém ia ligar se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo".

–Sendo assim, pode deixar que eu entrarei em contato – disse ela – Tenho alguns conhecidos na polícia, então posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa, está bem?

–Você pensa rápido – ele sorriu novamente, mas logo voltou a ficar sério – Bem... acho que, considerando as circunstâncias, é justo que eu te convide para o enterro dele, amanhã cedo.

–Está bem, eu vou – ela pensou seriamente em dizer não, mas as palavras foram mais rápidas – Até lá, então?

–Até lá – ele confirmou – Cemitério Santa Teresa, às oito da manhã.

Ele se levantou, e ela o acompanhou até a porta. Antes de ele entrar no elevador, porém, ela percebeu que ele lançava um olhar diferente em sua direção, como se a analisasse. Foi apenas por um instante, e no segundo seguinte ele saiu, com passos constantes e cadenciados.

Uma vez sozinha, Riza se sentou no chão, exausta e confusa, os olhos fixos no grande relógio na parede. Era um relógio antigo, herança da sua avó, e não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a decoração do resto do apartamento conjugado. Havia um pêndulo barulhento, com um som seco de metal enferrujado, balançando cadenciadamente.

O som dele lembrava o de passos distantes... um após o outro...

Passos incertos, vacilantes... passos que não sabem para onde vão, ou o que encontrarão.

Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se apenas no som de cada movimento do pêndulo. E, logo, ela começou a ver alguém andar com passos trêmulos, por um caminho tortuoso. Ela não via o rosto, mas via a tatuagem de fênix em seu braço. Damian. Ele a havia envolvido naquela história por alguma razão, e era sua obrigação ir até o final.

Um passo, depois outro, depois outro. Errantes... em direção ao esconderijo dos sonhadores...

Um esconderijo que talvez fosse a libertação de uma vida de sombras.

E então, abriu os olhos, certa de uma coisa.

Ao morrer, Damian Gilmore havia dado início a um jogo de pistas. E a primeira estava ali, na sua frente. Ela ainda não sabia o que encontraria, ou por que ele a havia escolhido e confiado nela. Mas, se tinha a chance de fazer justiça, então iria aproveitá-la. Mesmo que não conhecesse Roy Mustang, mesmo que algo lhe dissesse para não confiar nele, ela não podia evitar. Eles estavam juntos nisso. E, agora, precisavam prosseguir juntos – até o fim.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ E aí, galera? Espero que estejam gostando da proposta da fic. No próximo capítulo, irão aparecer outros personagens, e revelações importantes serão feitas. Vejo vocês lá! Beijos a todos!_


End file.
